fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Russell Redfire
BIOS Mutant Force: Undefeated in the martial arts circuit, Russell is a member of the Ojibwe First Nations people of mid to eastern Canada, and will never stop improving on the karate skills he was taught from an early age. Now, after winning the Canadian Martial Arts Tournament in his native Winnipeg, he receives an invitation from the Mutant Force founder and leader, Whitelight, to participate in the Tournament of Element of Colors and stop Darkblack. SPECIAL MOVES * Great Balls of Fire: Russell does two shuto-uchi-komi strikes, firing a Hadoken-like red fireball from each hand. Meter Burn makes him fire a larger fireball from both hands for a total of three hits. * Flaming Elbow: Russell performs a jumping joudan age-hiji-ate strike, his elbow engulfed in red fire. Meter Burn makes the fire around his arm bigger for extra damage. Useful as an anti-air move. * Burning Whirlwind: Russell flies at his opponent with three spinning, red fire-infused sokuto-yoko-keage kicks that burn the opponent upon contact with them. Meter Burn adds a fourth kick for four hits total. MUTANT ABILITY * Fire Fist: Russell goes into a horse stance and supercharges both fists with red fire. While he is in this state, all normal attacks emit red fire for additional damage. MUTANT ARTS * Red Tornado: Russell lets out a martial arts yell as he supercharges his fist with red fire, then, with one punching motion, creates a horizontal, multi-hitting tornado of red fire, during which he calls out, "Red Tornado!", which does moderate damage upon contact with the opponent. * Firestorm: Russell lets out a martial arts yell as he supercharges both fists with red fire, then, calling out, "Firestorm!", he repeatedly punches at his opponent, generating several red, moderate damage-dealing fireballs from his hands. MAXIMUM MUTANT ART * Fiery Dedication: Russell supercharges his fists and feet with red fire, letting out a martial arts yell as he does so, then rushes at his opponent with a jumping, red fire-infused knee smash. He then proceeds to kizami-zuki punch the foe three times left and right and mawashi-geri kick them twice left and right, burning them. Then, declaring, "Nothing will ever stop me...", the Canadian Ojibwe performs a joudan-ura-zuki punch to the chin of the character on the receiving end of the Maximum Mutant Art, which also creates a giant, flaming red pillar that burns them some more as it absorbs them into it, continuing, "From the path of a true martial artist!" The airborne opponent then falls to the arena floor, non-fatally enough so that they can continue fighting. WIN QUOTES * (generic) The path of a true martial artist is, undoubtedly, a long and difficult one. * (generic) It was a good fight. You're welcome to come back and challenge me again any time you like. * (generic) There's no time to waste... I must keep improving until I reach my highest potential! * (mirror match) A battle against my own reflection... Could this be the ultimate test of my skills? MISC. INFO Voice Actor: Jason David Frank (Mighty Morphin Power Rangers) Rival: Onni Sininenjää Stage: Kildonan Karate Dojo * Intro Sequence: Russell dynamically enters the battle with a flying, red fire-infused karate kick in slow motion, then does two shuto-uchi-komi strikes and goes into his fighting stance, saying, "You must defeat my red fire-infused karate to stand a chance." * Round Win Sequence: Russell assumes a horse stance and supercharges both fists with red fire, then does two punches and a kick, saying, "Mine is the path of righteousness," before going into his fighting stance again. * Outro Sequence: Russell does two shuto-uchi-komi strikes and a jumping mawashi-geri kick, then declares, "I must continue on my path. Farewell," picks up his duffel bag, and the screen freezes on him as he begins to walk out of the arena. Red fire streaks follow him post-sequence. ARCADE MODE PROLOGUE (We first cut to a panoramic landscape of downtown Winnipeg at daytime, with Ojibwe tribal music playing throughout.) * Russell: (narrating) This is my home, Winnipeg, a metropolis rising above the Canadian prairie. (The second mid-narration cut takes us to Bell MTS Place, which has been changed over to host the Canadian Martial Arts Tournament, where the championship fight is taking place. Russell is seen engaging in a choreographed fight against an MMA fighter from Calgary, a blond Caucasian man in a faded brown leather vest with no undershirt, as well as gloves, chaps, and cowboy boots of the same color as the vest, and dark blue jeans, in which Russell escapes a potentially-fatal, and therefore illegal, variation of the gogoplata and, also, exchanging blocked strikes with their respective fighting styles, from the Calgarian, for 45 seconds until the Ojibwe knocks him out with a powerful joudan mawashi geri kick.) * Russell: (narrating) It's also where I fought in and won the finals of the Canadian Martial Arts Tournament. * Canadian Martial Arts Tournament Announcer: Ladies and gentlemen, your winner, and the new Canadian Martial Arts Champion, Winnipeg's own Russell Redfire! (Next, the tournament referee takes Russell by the arm and raises it in celebration of his victory, then hands him the Canadian Martial Arts Championship trophy, which he then lifts above his head and shows to the cheering audience.) * Russell: (narrating) I never needed to use my red fire (because, obviously, the use of element and color-based powers in a martial arts tournament would be considered cheating) to win, and therefore, no one suffered any noticeable burn injuries. (Following his championship victory, Russell is then seen in casual clothing walking the streets of downtown Winnipeg when a young boy approaches him.) * Young Fan: Wow, you're Russell Redfire? THE Russell Redfire? So, tell me. Is it true you actually won that martial arts tournament last night? * Russell: Indeed, it is. * Young Fan: (handing Russell an envelope) Here, hold this for me. I found it in the mailbox at your apartment. * Russell: (looking at the envelope) Hmm... I wonder if this is of any importance at all? Have I been invited to another tournament? * Young Fan: Open it and you'll find out. * Russell: (opening the envelope, then reading from the contents) "Russell Redfire of my Mutant Force, you are cordially invited to fight in the Tournament of Elements and Colors. Regards, Whitelight." (walking off to fight in the tournament) I'll see you around, OK? * Young Fan: All right. Good luck! (Lastly, we cut to Russell training at the Kildonan Karate Dojo without utilizing his red fire powers.) * Russell: (narrating) Yes... This is it! The opportunity not only to reach my highest potential, but also to stop the threat of Darkblack! RIVAL BATTLE - vs. Onni Sininenjää (Cut to an indoor martial arts arena with thousands of people in attendance. Inside is a large, circular sports ring, minus the ropes and surrounded by four golden columns, with each one having a different elemental/color symbol: the top right has red flames on it, the bottom right a blue snowflake, the bottom left a yellow tornado, and the top left a green leaf. Russell and Onni stand a foot away from each other, looking at each other.) * Tournament Announcer: I know this isn't Game of Thrones, but it's definitely still a battle of ice and fire! Introducing first, on the left side of the arena, from Winnipeg, Manitoba, Canada... (motioning to Russell as he enters) the red-fire karateka, Russell Redfire! And his opponent, on the right side of the arena, from Helsinki, Finland... (motioning to Onni as he enters) the blue-ice star hockey player, Onni Sininenjää! * Russell: I already won the Canadian Martial Arts Tournament once, and today, I shall win again, and nothing can ever hinder my path. * Onni: Don't count your chickens before they hatch, kaveri (buddy). Winning this tournament is gonna make me even more known and revered in the hockey world! * Russell: So, you not only play on ice, but also use it, I see. (going into his fighting stance) Surely you're aware that fire melts ice! * Onni: Ei mitään henkilökohtaista (nothing personal)... (goes into his fighting stance) but I hope your dental insurance is paid up by the end of this fight! SUB-BOSS BATTLE - vs. Whitelight (After the fight, a badly-beaten Onni is down on one hand and one knee.) * Tournament Announcer: Here is your winner, and the new Champion of Elements and Colors... Russell Redfire! * Russell: I apologize to have to beat a teammate of mine so badly. I hope you weren't injured too badly. (helps Onni up) * Onni: Voin hyvin, kiitos (I'm fine, thanks). Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to get back to the Finnish hockey team ASAP. They need me back home right now. * Russell: Well, speaking of hockey... I kind of would have preferred if the Jets faced off against the Golden Knights for the Stanley Cup, and not the Capitals. * Onni: Ah, yes, I've heard of the NHL. Maybe I could get drafted one day. (shaking Russell's hand, then walking off) I hope we can meet again some time. * Russell: I'm very certain we will. (After Onni leaves, a flash of white light appears to Russell, and out emerges an elderly Caucasian man, balding at the top of his head, with pupilless white eyes and a chest-length white beard who wears an ornate white robe and carries a white staff with white light emanating from the top.) * Whitelight (voiced by Corey Burton): I see that you have shown the strength of will and body to win the Tournament of Elements and Colors, Russell. I am very impressed. * Russell: Why, thanks. I continue to improve on my skills every passing day. * Whitelight: Ah, so you have not forgotten what your karate master back home in Winnipeg has taught you. * Russell: And don't think I'll forget coming all the way here for this championship victory, either. It was a great honor. * Whitelight: I am glad that you are thankful for this opportunity. Now, allow me to explain why you were chosen to partake in this tournament. It was because I received word that Darkblack was planning to plunge the world into eternal darkness and make all those who live in it suffer, and so I selected only users of the powers of elements and colors who were strong enough in both will and body to stop this great evil before it is too late, and whoever won this tournament and was crowned its champion would be granted one chance at it. * Russell: So... You're counting on me and my teammates to bring down your nemesis. Is that right? * Whitelight: Indeed, it is. Now, do you choose to take my offer to you? * Russell: Of course! I knew how eager you were to recruit me to save the world from going into a kind of darkness that will never go away. * Whitelight: And I knew that you would be willing to fight alongside your teammates for this act of heroism. But first... (going into his fighting stance, followed by Russell doing the same) I challenge you to defend the Championship of Elements and Colors! FINAL BOSS BATTLE - vs. Darkblack (After the sub-boss battle, Whitelight is badly beaten and down on one knee and one hand for a few seconds until Russell helps him up.) * Whitelight: Not bad, young man. You have proven yourself worthy of defending your championship. * Russell: Thanks, Whitelight. I have put my dedication to the Mutant Force into winning the tournament and becoming its champion. * Whitelight: I will now leave you on your own to fight my mortal enemy... Darkblack. (walks off and disappears in a flash of white light) (Then, out of nowhere, all the lights go out, darkening the whole arena and scaring the audience away, and a vortex of black darkness appears in front of Russell. Out of it emerges a faded brown-skinned humanoid with soulless, black, pupilless eyes wearing what looks like a cross between Magneto, Injustice!Ares, and Worlds of DC!Ares (as played by David Thewlis) outfits, colored all black, with a frayed cape and wisps of black darkness emanating from its helmet.) * Russell: So, you must be Darkblack, the ancient demon that Whitelight warned me about... I have come to stop you and your plans to plunge the world into eternal darkness! * Darkblack (voiced by Richard Epcar): And you must be one of his foolish little pawns who dare step forward to oppose me. * Russell: Those "pawns," as you call them, are known as the Mutant Force, me included, and together as a group, we stand against you and your cult of evildoers in his name. * Darkblack: How entirely laughable... Just because you believe in such ideals doesn't mean you won't see your miserable planet twisted into a somber, not to mention literally dark, perversion of its former self. * Russell: And if that happens, my red fire is sure to light the way for those without hope! * Darkblack: Ah, yes... Fire... The element that brings warmth, and light, and destruction. An absolute shame that you never had the chance to use it to harm and destroy as a member of my Darkblack Cult. * Russell: Let me be real with you. My element and color-based powers are never to be used for evil of any kind, and neither are my skills in the art of karate. I hope you understand that by now. * Darkblack: Only a coward would think that martial arts were not meant for harming others. Your path ends here, so-called "true martial artist!" * Russell: I am no coward, foul demon. In fact... (going into his fighting stance) I'm not letting you plunge the world into eternal darkness, nor doom its populace, ever! * Darkblack: I'm afraid your attempts at preventing my reign of darkness are all for naught, Mutant Force simpleton. (going into his fighting stance as well) You are ill-prepared to die by my hand! ENDING (After the fight, a badly-beaten Darkblack is down on one knee and one hand.) * Darkblack: No... I cannot believe... that a puppet of Whitelight would come to ruin... my plans! * Russell: He wills me to put an end to you. (supercharges his right hand with red fire) And, today, you literally burn for all eternity for your villainy! Red Tornado! (finishes off Darkblack with his Red Tornado Mutant Art) * Darkblack: Foolish boy... Don't think that I'm not going... (slowly disintegrating into black wisps) to bring darkness into this world... just as I planned! (completely disintegrates and, eventually, dies) (Russell is again in his casual clothes, walking through the streets of downtown Winnipeg, this time with some of his teammates in the Mutant Force, also in their casual clothes, accompanying him, to harmonious Ojibwe tribal music, when several of the city's other citizens arrive to congratulate him on his tournament victory.) * Winnipeg Citizen #1: There he is, the man who won the Tournament of Elements and Colors and stopped Darkblack before he could plunge us all into darkness! * Winnipeg Citizen #2: Great job, Russell! We were counting on you to win that tournament like you did the Canadian martial arts one, and what we just saw you do on TV was freaking awesome (not a lie)! * Winnipeg Citizen #3: Yeah. What'd you think about this championship victory. * Onni: (nudging Russell) Go on, Russell. Tell them what you thought. * Russell: It felt great, and I could never have done it without the support of my friends here. * Huangsefeng: We are very glad for your opinion, péngyŏu (friend). * Onni: Haha... I couldn't agree more. * El Volcánoro: Nor could I, hombre de hielo (ice-man). Luz Blanca (Whitelight) was right to acknowledge you as Champion of Elements and Colors and name you as the one to put an end to Negroscuro (Darkblack) and his evil plans. * Russell: Indeed, he was, and I sure am glad that Darkblack is no longer there to try to bring permanent darkness upon the world, and his demonic smell no longer lingers. So, before I leave to continue my martial arts training, I would like to thank my instructors at Kildonan for teaching me the skills necessary to fight in and win the tournament, the ancient mage for assembling me and my teammates together to stop the great evil his lifelong nemesis had planned, and most importantly, my people, the Ojibwe, for their proud history and culture. (walks off to train some more) I will see you again later, friends. * Qadir: Aetin binafsik (take care), Russell. I hope you improve to your fullest potential like you said you would. * Russell: (in voice-over as he continues walking) Training is everything... I know for sure that I definitely will not stop improving until my martial arts skills and red fire-based powers are at their strongest. I guarantee it! (Cut to pre-credits roll, where an epic rock instrumental version of Tears for Fears' "Elemental" starts playing as we are treated to short animations of all the characters, shown in full-body, in their home stages, with the names of their voice actors/actresses on their left or right and the characters' element/color symbols under the names of the voice actors/actresses. Afterwards, the credits start rolling and the song continues playing.) DID YOU KNOW? * His voice actor giving best portrayer known as Tommy "Green Ranger" Oliver from Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. Category:MGW characters